Beautiful Heartbreak
by starrysky7
Summary: It hurt so bad but it felt so good. This love wasn't good, it wasn't healthy, it wasn't what I should want. And yet I could never get enough.
1. Chapter 1- Positive Result

**Authors Note- This is my first Friday Night Lights story so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Friday Night Lights, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Positive Result**

I used to be just a normal seventeen-year-old girl, if there is such a thing as 'normal', living a normal boring life in a small southern town I went to school, did my homework, hung out with my friends. The only thing in my life that wasn't boring and 'normal' was Tim Riggins.

I had known Tim almost my entire life, nearly all of my happy childhood memories involved him. We had met at a playground when I was six and he was seven. One of the other kids was pushing me over when Tim had come and pushed him into the sandbox. That was the day that Tim first protected me, and he's been doing it ever since.

We were always close, I put up with his constant drunkeness and the flurry of rally girls he had constantly streaming out of his bed. My parents never approved of our friendship, thought that I could do better than Tim. It was like they expected me to fall in love with him, and truth be told I had. I guess my parents knew all along.

I think I was always in love with him and just never realized it, not until he was in the clutches of Lyla Garrity. I watched as he fell head over heels in love with her, and it broke my heart. We grew apart after that, he stopped paying much attention to me and slowly we drifted away from each other, the strong bond we once had was broken.

At least that was until Lyla left for college, that's when he turned to me for comfort. And sadly I obliged, I let him back in without a fight like I knew I would. And it was that decision that led me to the predicament I was now in.

I was sitting on top of the toilet seat, head in my hands while I waited for the timer to go off. There was no possible way I was pregnant, I just couldn't be. It was only one time, my first time. The funny thing is that I still didn't regret giving up my virginity for Tim; I wish that the circumstances may have been I little different, like he actually loved me for example, but like Tim always said 'no regrets'.

"No regrets" I muttered to myself

The timer went _'ding'_ signaling that the time was up. I picked up the test and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. The result to this test would determine the rest of my life. I opened my eyes and looked down at the test.

I never thought for once in my life that I wouldn't like getting a positive result on a test, that was until now of course. I gasped when my eyes saw the two lines and the realization hit me. I was pregnant. I was having a baby. I was having Tim Riggins' baby.

Tears fell down my cheeks as the full impact of the situation hit me. I wasn't even finished highschool and I was pregnant. I was going to be a teen mum, something I had sworn I would never become.

I heard a jiggle of the door handle but I was too shocked to react. Suddenly the door was flung open, I was really regretting my bathroom lock not working, and my mother stepped into the room.

"You were in here for so long I thought something bad must have happened" said my mother walking towards me but stopping as soon as she saw the pregnancy test.

She reached down and before I could stop her grabbed the pregnancy test out of my hand. She gasped when she saw the result, her eyes widening in shock as she looked up and at me and then back at the test.

"Mackenzie, what is this?" Asked my mother

"It's a pregnancy test mum" I replied, not looking up at her. I didn't want to see the look on her face

"And why is it positive?" She asked

"Well, I would guess it's because I'm pregnant" I said

"Don't be snarky with me, are you pregnant or not?" She asked

I dared to look up at her. She was frowning at me, she was disappointed, and the one thing I couldn't stand was to disappoint my parents.

"I don't know, the tests say yes so I guess I am" I said looking back down at the ground

"How? Why? Who?" Asked my mother "It's Tim isn't it?" She asked, my silence giving her her answer "How could you be so stupid, you let him sleep with you, what were you thinking. Of course you weren't thinking if you thought letting Tim Riggins into your pants was a good idea" yelled my mother

My eyes started watering at her words, while they were all true it still hurt to actually hear them.

"I'm sorry okay, just please mum, I don't know what to do" I said letting the tears fall

My mother stopped her rant when she saw my tears. She came over and crouched down beside me, rubbing my arm.

"First of all we're going to go to the doctors to see if you are pregnant, and then we'll figure it out from there" she said

"Okay" I said

And that's how we stayed for a few minutes, I cried while my mother comforted me. She later got me into bed were I stayed. My tears had stopped but I felt numb, like this was all a dream that I would wake up from. But it wasn't. This was real and I would soon have to face the fall out of my decisions. But where did Tim fit in to all of this?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review, I love hearing all of your feedback.**

**Question: Who is your favourite Friday Night Lights character and why.**


	2. Chapter 2- Telling Him

**Chapter Two- Telling Him**

We were sitting outside the doctors office, I was nervously tapping my foot on the ground while my mother was reading a magazine.

"Stop tapping your foot please, it's very annoying" said my mother not looking up from her magazine

"Sorry" I mumbled as I stopped moving my foot

"Mackenzie Carter" said the doctor

I got up from the chair and followed the doctor into her office, my mother following close behind. I sat down on the examination table and my mother sat in the chair next to me.

"Okay Mackenzie, we'll get right into it" said the Doctor "I'm Doctor Lane"

"Hi" I said quietly

"First off we'll do the physical exam to check your health, than we'll do the pelvic exam and then you'll answer a few questions for me" explained Doctor Lane

"Okay" I said looking over at my mother who nodded

After all the exams had been done I was now sitting upright on the examination table while the Doctor asked me questions and recorded them.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"Is there any history of high blood pressure in your family?"

"No"

"Is there any history of genetic disorders in your family?"

"No"

This went on for a few minutes, the Doctor would ask questions and I would answer them with either a yes or a no. Finally I was lying down on the table and the Doctor was running the ultrasound machine over my abdomen. I was looking up at the screen, unable to make anything out, when I heard the thumping of a human heart.

"There's your baby" said the Doctor

I stared up at the screen in awe, my eyes starting to water with tears. I looked over to my mother and saw that she had tears in her eyes as well. The thumping sound stopped when the Doctor removed the machine and cleaned off the gel.

"You're about twelve weeks along, so it's still early in the pregnancy" said the Doctor "I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and I want to see you next month"

"Okay" I said getting off of the table.

Everything after that was a blur, I remember getting in the car and driving home, somehow I had ended up on top of my bed back in my bedroom. There was a knock on the door, it opened and my mother stepped inside. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You're going to have to tell him" said my mother "He needs to know"

"I know, I'm just not sure how to" I said

"You tell Tim and I'll tell your father, I'm not sure how either of them will take it but you can't keep this a secret" she said

"What if he doesn't want the baby?" I asked "What if he wants nothing to do with me anymore?"

"Honey, Tim cares about you, of that I am 100% sure of" she said

"Now get your phone and call that boy" she said handing me my phone

She smiled at me and got up off the bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I nervously held the phone in my hand, unsure about what to do. I took a deep breath and dialled his number. It started ringing and just as I was about to hang up he answered.

_"Hello"_

"Uh, hi Tim, it's Mackenzie" I said

_"Hey, Mackenzie, what's up"_

"Um, we need to talk, so meet me at the playground" I said

_"Yeah sure, you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you there" I said before hanging up

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my house and down the stairs. I looked over at my mother who nodded at me before walking out of the house and getting into my car, driving away.

* * *

The playground had always been somewhat of our spot. It was where we met and so it held some significance to both of us. We used to come here and drink, I thing that my mother disagreed with and one of the reasons she didn't like me hanging out with Tim. When I arrived at the playground Tim was sitting on top of a picnic table waiting for me. I walked over to him, mumbling a 'hello' before sitting dow next to him. We sat there in silence for awhile until Tim broke the silence.

"So, why did you ask me to come here?" he asked

"We need to talk about something" I said

"Okay then, what is it?" he asked

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out

Tim just sat there, unable to say anything, with a shocked look on his face. Eventually he got up off the table and took a few steps away from me.

"Tim, please say something" I pleaded with him

"Pregnant? What? When? How? Who?" he asked confused and then it hit him "Me, it's mine isn't it?" he asked

"Yes Tim, it's yours" I said getting up and taking a few steps towards him

"You're sure, you're sure you're pregnant?" he asked

"100% percent, I had a Doctor's appointment today" I said taking out the ultrasound picture "Here" I said handing it to him

He looked down at the picture in amazement, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Of course, this was all pretty unbelievable.

"And you're sure it's mine" he said looking up at me

"Tim, you're the only guy I've ever been with, it couldn't be anyone else's" I admitted

Tim handed me back the picture and took a step back. This was it, he was running away from it, he was leaving me on my own. My eyes started to water as I watched Tim move away from me.

"Just give me some time to process this" he said

"Okay, take all the time you need" I said before rushing past him

I ran to my car, ignoring his calls, and got into the car and drove back home. The entire drive I was trying to keep it together, trying to stop myself from falling apart. When I got home I rushed upstairs and collapsed onto the bed, finally allowing the tears to flow. My mother came into my room and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked

"He said he needed time to process it" I said heaving from the tears "What if he can't? What if he decides that this is all too much?" I asked

"Hey, come here" said my mother pulling me into a hug "Everything is going to be alright, even if Tim isn't in the picture"

And that's how we stayed for awhile, my mother just holding me in her arms offering me any comfort she could. I knew that I would be alright if Tim decided he didn't want the baby, but it still hurt to think that he would. After all these years he would just leave me. Eventually I stopped crying and my mother left me alone in my bedroom. After laying there for awhile I eventually dozed off.

* * *

I woke up to hear something hitting my window. I got up out of bed and walked over to the window to see Tim standing on the ground outside throwing rocks up at my window. I opened the window, a cool breeze rushing in and giving me goosebumps.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice "My parents will kill you if they wake up"

"They won't wake up" said Tim starting to climb up the side of my house "We've done this a dozen times and they've never woken up"

"They still always knew you were here" I said as Tim climbed in through my window "Why did you come here?" I asked

"To apologize" he said "My reaction was bad and I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I've made my decision"

"And that is?" I asked

"I'm staying, I'm not leaving you" he said taking a step towards me "I'm in this, 100%"

"Are you sure?" I asked "You're not going to decide in a couple months time that this isn't what you want and then leave me" I said frowning and crossing my arms over my chest

"No, I'm not leaving you" he said "I got you into this mess, I want to help you"

Tim laid his hand over my stomach, as if he was trying to feel our child. It was too early for me to be showing but the gesture warmed my heart. I uncrossed my arms and laid one of my hands over his, intertwining our fingers.

"We're in this together" he said "I promise"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if the stuff about the Doctor was incorrect, if it was just tell me and I will try and fix it.**

**Question: Who is your favourite TV couple?**


	3. Chapter 3- Awkward Conversations

**Chapter Three- Awkward Conversations**

I woke up to blinding sunlight streaming in through my open window. I looked over to the clock that told me it was 7 o'clock in the morning. I laid back down, expecting my head to meet my pillow but instead if meet someone's chest. I looked up to see Tim sleeping soundly beside me. It was strange to see Tim in my bed, the last time I had shared a bed with him it was without clothes and he wasn't there when I woke up.

I got up out of the bed and started getting ready for school. I was sitting on the edge of my bed brushing my hair when I heard Tim starting to move behind me.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said smirking at him

"What time is it?" He asked

"7:30" I replied

Tim groaned and laid back down in the bed making me laugh at him.

"You never were a morning person" I said tying my hair up in a ponytail

"Why are you up so early?" He asked

"Because I have to go to school" I said moving to sit next to him "And I actually get to school on time, unlike some people"

"I just like my sleep" he said smiling at me

"Of course you do" I replied turning away from him

"Mackenzie, are you ready for school?" My mother asked from behind the door

My eyes went wide when I realized what this would look like. I had Tim Riggins in my bed, she would obviously assume we had slept together. It was a far fetched thought seeing how I was pregnant with his child.

"Get in the bathroom" I whispered to him

Tim smirked at me while he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I got up off of the bed and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm ready, I'll be down in a second" I said desperately trying to stop her from seeing Tim

"Okay, breakfast is ready" she said taking a step back. I let out the breath I had been holding in, believing that I was in the clear "Oh, and tell Tim he can stay for breakfast" she said before walking back downstairs

I turned around to see a fully clothed Tim leaning against the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"I told you that she always knew when you were here" I said smugly

"Yes, you're always right" he said rolling his eyes

"And don't you forget it" I said "Come on, let's go have some breakfast"

I led Tim downstairs and into the dining room. Both my parents were sitting at the table waiting for us. We sat down in the seats opposite them, both of us trying to avoid their gaze. My father was frowning at the two of us, his large brown eyes staring at Tim with an intense focus. My father and Tim always had rather strained relationship. Tim was somewhat scared of my father, he always spoke to him with more respect than I had seen him give to anyone. My father was just that type of person, someone who demanded respect from everyone he was around.

"Mr Carter, Mrs Carter, good morning" said Tim in a formal voice

"Been better" said my father quietly to himself but we could all hear

My mother tensed beside him, annoyed by what he was saying and how he was saying it. She shot her husband a look that told him to _'shut up and be nice or you'll pay for it'._

My father rolled his eyes but put on the nicest face he could manage, which was only a slightly less disgruntled look than he had on before.

"So, Tim, I heard you dropped out of college" said my father making everyone else at the table tense, he just had to say that didn't he.

"Um, yeah, college just isn't for me I guess" said Tim nervously

"So what are you doing now?" Asked my mother

"I'm working at Riggins Rigs with my brother and renting a room at a friend's house" he explained

"That's good" she said desperately trying to relieve some of the tension that was in the air "College isn't for everyone"

My father scoffed but after seeing the look on my mother's face he bit back whatever comment he was about to make.

"I better get to school" I said getting up from the table "Tim, will you give me a lift?" I asked

"Course" he said starting to get up

"Tim, sit back down" said my mother. Tim and I shared a scared look before he sat back down "Go get your things while we talk to Tim"

I slowly backed away from the table, walking upstairs to my room. I didn't know what they wanted to talk to Tim about but it definitely couldn't be good.

**Third Person POV**

After Mackenzie had left the room Tim turned to look at Mr and Mrs Carter. Mrs Carter was smiling sweetly at him but Mr Carter's frowned had grown and he looked even more unhappy.

"Now Tim, we would like to talk about the predicament you and Mackenzie have found yourself in" said Mrs Carter

"Sure, of course we can" said Tim

"Are you planning on leaving my daughter?" Asked Mr Carter, he was not the type to beat around the bush.

"No sir, I definitely do not" said Tim honestly

"So what do you plan to do?" he asked

Tim pondered this for a few seconds. He really didn't have a plan. All he knew was that he cared about Mackenzie and wanted to be there for his child the way his father wasn't there for him.

"Tim, we both know that you care about Mackenzie" said Mrs Carter "We just don't want to see her get hurt"

"I don't want to hurt her" Tim promised them

"Doesn't mean that you won't" said Mr Carter "After awhile you'll get bored with her, and then you'll dump her and leave her heartbroken"

"I wouldn't do that to her" said Tim

"We would truly love to believe that, we really would" said Mrs Carter "We're not asking you to marry her or anything" she said making Tim's eyes go wide "We would just like to know that you will stay with her"

"I promise you that I will not hurt Mackenzie in any way, I promise you I will stay with her and look after our child" said Tim sincerely

"I hope your word is good, I really do" said Mr Carter

Mackenzie finally came down from upstairs with her bag on her back. She said goodbye to her parents before walking out of the house and getting into Tim's truck. Tim followed close behind her, relieved that he didn't have to continue the awkward conversation with Mackenzie's parents.

When she heard the car start Mrs Carter turned towards her husband, intent on continuing the conversation they had started the previous night.

"I told you before and I'll say it again, that not is holding Mackenzie back and now he's gone and gotten her pregnant" said Mr Carter

"John, he obviously cares about Mackenzie, and Mackenzie loves him. We just need to trust her judgement" said Mrs Carter

"Lynette, now don't go telling me that I'm being unreasonable. Tim Riggins is going nowhere, and now he's just pulling Mackenzie down with him" said Mr Carter

Mrs Carter sighed before getting up, picking up the plates and putting them into the sink; ignoring her husband's calls for her.

"Lynette, you know I'm right. Riggins will never leave Dillon, and Mackenzie will never leave Riggins. She's wasting her life with that boy" he said leaning against the counter

"You were going nowhere once, and look how far you've come, maybe Mackenzie can help Tim" said Mrs Carter

"She can't. Riggins has no aspiration. He doesn't want anything from life. He doesn't want to become anything" pointed out Mr Carter

"Well, what do you want to happen?" Asked Mrs Carter angrily "Do you want Tim to leave her? It would crush Mackenzie"

"She need to stop putting all of her faith into someone who doesn't deserve it. Maybe it would be best if he left, at least then she would stop fawning over him and be able to fall in love with a decent boy who will take care of her" said Mr Carter

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Mrs Carter walking away from him

"You do that" replied Mr Carter

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

We were driving down the road to school when the car started to make strange noises and slowed down. Tim pulled over to the side of the road and the car completely stopped moving.

"Damn it" said Tim, hitting the steering wheel before getting out of the car

Tim tried to get the car to start up again but nothing he was doing was making a difference, the car just wouldn't start. Eventually he gave up and just leant against the car. I texted my mum to tell her that the car had broken down and that we would need a ride. I got out of the car and walked over to where Tim was standing.

"I texted me mum, she's coming to pick us up" I said and Tim just nodded

We stood there for awhile, Tim looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed silent. When the silence became too much for me I decided to wait in the car, just as I turned around Tim said something that shocked me.

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say?" He asked

"I'd say that you were insane" I said making Tim laugh "Where did this come from?" I asked curiously

"Just something your parents said" he replied casually

"They didn't tell you you had to marry me, did they?" I asked my eyes wide with shock

"No, no they didn't" said Tim "It's a stupid idea anyway" he said moving away from the truck

"Mackenzie Riggins, has a bit of a ring to it, don't you think?" I said

"Yeah, I guess it does" said Tim looking down at the ground

"Ask me again in a couple months, who knows, the answer might change" I said making Tim smile


	4. Chapter 4- The Trailer

**Chapter 4- The Trailer**

School was long and boring, as usual. I kept getting the feeling that people were staring at me and whispering about me, but I shrugged it off and kept going about my day. I was waiting in the parking lot unsure of what to do, my mother was supposed to pick me up but she wasn't here.

"Mackenzie" called out Julie

I turned around to see a puffed out Julie rushing towards me.

"Hey Julie, what's up?" I said walking towards her

"There's some rumours going around the school about you" said Julie "About you and Tim"

"Oh yeah" I said trying to sound apathetic "What about?"

"That you slept with Tim" said Julie

I looked down at my feet and she immediately got her answer "You didn't, Kenzie, you really slept with Tim Riggins" she said shocked

"It was just one time, after him and Lyla broke up" I tried to explain but the look on her face didn't change "Look, I know it was a stupid mistake but I can't take it back now, can I"

"And are you, you know, pregnant?" She asked whispering the last part

"Where did you hear that?" I asked in a hushed whisper, moving closer to Julie so that no one could hear what we were saying

"It's been going around the school, apparently Jennifer saw you leaving the Doctor's" she said frowning "So it's true"

"Yes, it's true" I answered looking down at my feet in shame

"And the father?" She asked

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could I heard my name being called out. I turned around to see Tim walking over to me from his truck. I took a step towards me but Julie grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"It's Tim, isn't?" She said

I pulled my arm out of her grasp and ran towards Tim. I got into the passenger seat of the truck. My eyes were glistening with tears as Tim got into the car.

"What's" he started to ask but I interrupted

"Just drive" I ordered

Tim stopped talking and started the car, pulling out of the car park and starting to drive. We drove in silence until I noticed that we weren't going back to my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" was all he said and we fell back into silence, I was too upset to even consider arguing with him

"So, why are you upset?" He asked

"There's a rumour going around school that I'm pregnant by Tim Riggins" I said

"Not a rumour if it's true" he said

"Yeah, I guess your right" I mumbled

Tim looked over at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in an effort to comfort me.

"Everything will be just fine" he promised "Just wait and see"

We finally stopped outside of someone's house. I frowned in confusion but got out of the car. I followed Tim over to the trailer that was sitting out the front of the house. My frown grew as Tim opened the door and stepped inside, he waved for me to come inside and I did.

"What do you think?" He asked

"I think you seriously need to clean" I said looking at all the dirty clothes and dishes strewn around the place "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah, I'm renting it" he said

I moved over to the bed and sat down on it. "Well, at least the bed is somewhat comfy" I said as I laid down. Tim just laughed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So how did you manage to rent this trailer?" I asked "Who's this elusive friend?"

"Just some bartender I met" he said casually, as if he was trying to avoid talking about it

"So, you meet a woman in a bar and she just happens to offer you a trailer to rent" I said not believing his story

"Basically, yeah"

I looked into his eyes and I knew that there was something he wasn't telling me, something about this situation that he didn't want me to know.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked and seeing his face I got my answer "You did, is that why she let you rent this trailer?"

"It had nothing to do with it" he said with indignation, sitting up and looking at me

"Of course, her letting you live right outside her house had nothing to do with your looks or your skills in bed" I said sarcastically

"Did you just call me hot and good in bed?" He asked smirking

"No, I called you ugly and terrible in bed" I joked

Tim just laughed at me and looked down at my stomach, slowly running his fingers over it. He pulled up my shirt and laid his hand across it.

"Don't know what you're expecting to be there" I said laughing at him "I won't be showing for awhile, thank God"

Tim pressed a kiss to my stomach before laying his head down on top of it. It was like he felt closer to our child or something. It made me smile, just knowing that Tim did truly care about me and our child, that he wouldn't leave us. Us. I was already talking about an us, it was no longer just me it was me and the baby. Hopefully me, the baby and Tim. Our own family unit.

* * *

It was half past six by the time Tim dropped me home. Tim had fallen asleep next to me and I didn't feel like waking him up, instead I just watched him sleep. In a non-creepy more romantic way. My mum had texted me worried about my whereabouts, she knew that Tim had picked me up but I guess she was worried about what we were doing. I think the thought of Tim and I sleeping together made her not want us to ever be in a room together alone for an extended period if time.

When I got home my mum didn't ask me where I was, just gave me a disapproving look before telling me to sit down for dinner.

I was lying down on my bed doing some English homework when I heard my phone go off. I reached for it and read the text, it was from Julie asking if I was okay and if we could get something to eat after school tomorrow. I replied with a yes and then dropped the phone onto my bedside table.

Everything was still so surreal, it still hadn't hit me yet. The fact that I was seventeen and pregnant. With Tim Riggins' baby. Holy Shit.


	5. Chapter 5- Fight

**Chapter Five- Fight**

They all knew. Everybody knew. Apparently someone had overheard Julie and I talking yesterday and spread the news around the school. It was no longer a rumour, it was a fact. I got called into the principle office at the end of the day to 'talk'.

"I think you know why you were called here" Said Mrs Taylor

"Yes, I think I have a good idea" I replied

"Good, then you know why we need to talk" she said continuing when I didn't say anything "We would like to help you every step, we have a guidance counsellor for you to talk to"

"I don't need to talk to the guidance counsellor, I don't have any problems" I said

"I know, but if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone then they are always there, and so am I" she said before sighing "This isn't going to be easy, but we are willing to help you, I will help you"

"Thank you Mrs Taylor" I said as the bell went "Now can I go I'm having something to eat with Julie" I said getting up and grabbing my bag

"Of course, have fun" she said

I walked out of her office, trying to ignore the pitiful look she was giving me. All of the teachers had been giving me those looks all day, like they thought that this was the end of my life. I suppose in a way it was. It was the end of my life as a carefree teenager. But it wasn't like it was going to ruin my life. I would still finish school, go to college and get a good career. And who knows, maybe I might just end up marrying Tim.

I tried to ignore the stares and whispers as I walked out if the school, just like I had been doing all day. But there was only so much I could take and I was reaching my breaking point.

I met up with Julie in the parking lot and we were now sitting down having milkshakes and sharing a bowl of fries. There were other teenagers there and all of them were staring and pointing at me, whispering to each other.

"Just ignore them" said Julie

"I'm trying to" I said annoyed "It's not that easy"

"We can leave if you want" offered Julie

"No, I'm going to have to put up with this" I said sighing "Might as well start now"

We fell into silence for awhile, neither of us wanting to talk about the certain individuals sitting a few booths away.

"I was thinking about transferring to East Dillon, you know, to support my dad and all" said Julie

"That's good, maybe I'll transfer too" I suggested "Get away from all these judgemental losers"

"Definitely" agreed Julie laughing

"Hey there sweetheart" drawled some guy pulling up a chair and sitting next to us "You free on Saturday night?" He asked

"I don't even know you" I said exasperated

"Well, your Riggins' baby momma, don't you want to be mine" he said leaning in closer "Or we could just practice"

I didn't even get a chance to reply before the chair went flying as he was knocked to the ground. I looked over to see Tim holding him to the ground punching him in the face. Both Julie and I jumped up and moved out of the booth, I tried to get closer to stop him but Julie grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Tim, that's enough" I called out but he didn't hear me, and if he did then he ignored me

Finally someone pulled Tim off of the guy and dragged him outside. I said a quick goodbye to Julie before running outside. Tim was standing outside looking extremely angry, the guy that had pulled him off was trying, and failing, to calm him down.

"Tim, calm down" I said

"Didn't you hear what he was saying to you?" He yelled

"I did hear what he said Tim but beating the crap out of him won't help" I yelled back

"Whatever" said Tim walking away

"Tim" I called out, I sighed in frustration "God dammit" I turned towards the guy that had pulled Tim out of their "Thank you for that, who knows what he would have done otherwise"

"No problem" he replied "I'm Luke Gafferty" he said sticking out his hand

"I know who you are" I said making him frown in confusion "We had English together last year" I explained

"Oh, yeah, Mackenzie, right?" He said

I looked down at his hand which was still in the air and took it, shaking his hand so that he wouldn't look like an idiot. He smiled at me thankfully. He kept shaking my hand, not letting go after the appropriate handshake time.

Luke laughed awkwardly as he let go of my hand. "I guess I'll see you around Mackenzie" he said

"I'll see you at school" I replied

"Uh, I go to East Dillon High now" he said with a sullen expression

"I was thinking of transferring there" I said to try and cheer him up

"You should" he said taking a few steps away from me

"Maybe I will" I said to myself as I watched him walk away

"Do you need a lift home?" He asked turning around

"Yeah, that'd be great" I said walking towards him

The ride back to my house was filled with small talk, mostly just Luke talking about football while I listened, adding in comments here and there. When we pulled up outside of my house I thanked Luke got out of the car, turning around to see my mother walking towards us.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home" said my mother pausing and waiting for a name

"Luke Gafferty" he said

"Oh yes, I haven't seen you in awhile, you've grown a lot" she said

"Mum" I said embarrassed

"Oh shush, I'm just talking to your friend" she replied "Would you like to come in for something to eat?" Offered my mother

"Oh no, I couldn't" he replied politely

"I insist" she said

Luke finally gave in and my mother led us inside. She made us snacks while we watched the television. He ended up staying for dinner, and I must admit it was an enjoyable evening. He talked football with my dad and my mother seemed to love him. There was an easiness in the house that wasn't there when Tim was here. But why was I comparing Luke and Tim. It's not like I liked Luke. And even if I did, who would date a pregnant girl?

* * *

**Not a lot of Tim in this chapte but he will appear more in the next few. What do you think of the Luke and Mackenzie scenes?**


	6. Chapter 6- New Feelings

**Chapter Six- New Feelings**

My parents had taken some convincing but I had managed to get them to let me go to East Dillon High. I had made a convincing case for myself; Julie was going and seeing how she was my closest friend I would need the support in the coming months. I also told them that Luke went to East Dillon, just for good measure, and sure enough my mother had caved. My father had taken a little more convincing but between my mother and me it didn't take much longer to break him down.

The first day hadn't been as bad as those last days at Dillon High; people cared less about you, they were too caught up in their own lives to care about anyone else's. Julie and I were walking towards the fields to see the Football training. I looked over at the guys on the field and my eyes locked with Luke's. He came running over; Julie gave me a smile before sitting down in the bleachers, leaving me standing there waiting for Luke to get to me by myself.

"Hey, Mackenzie" he said finally reaching me "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously

"Julie and I came to watch her dad couch, offer moral support" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders

"Oh" he said sounding disappointed

Before I could say anything back someone called out his name. Luke turned around and I looked around him to see Tim running towards us.

"I have to get back to training" he said taking a step away "I'll see you later"

"Have fun at training" I said

Luke smiled at me before running back onto the field. My eyes then turned to Tim who was still coming towards me. By the look on his face I could tell that he was angry about something, but with Tim you never knew what he was angry at. Tim's just one of those people who was perpetually angry at people in general, angry at the world.

"Hey Tim" I said walking towards him

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not even bothering with a hello

"I came with Julie to watch the training" I explained "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"Yeah, okay, whatever" he mumbled unsure of what to say back to me

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked trying to make this conversation less awkward

"I' going hunting with Matt" he said

"Don't you usually go with Billy?" I asked frowning in confusion

"Yeah, but Mindy's got some doctor's thing so she wouldn't let him come" he said nonchalantly

"Okay" I said "That reminds me, next Friday I have a Doctor's appointment, if you want to come" I said looking down at my feet, my cheeks blushing slightly

"Yeah, course I will" he said "I've got to go and help couch, see you later"

"Bye, have fun" I said but he had already run off

I walked up to the bleachers and sat down next to Julie who gave me a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked

"You're so in love with Tim you can't even see that Luke likes you" she said

"I'm not in love with Tim" I said with a quaver in my voice "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course, it's obvious" she said

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant then, what guy wants to date a girl who's pregnant with another guy's kid" I said "He won't want to date me when he finds out"

"You never know, he might surprise you" she said

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the training. Every so often Luke would look up into the bleachers, as if he was checking that I was still there. I would smile and wave at him and he would wave back. After we had done that for the third time Tim said something to Luke, I didn't know what it was but when I looked over at Tim I saw him staring back at me with a hard unreadable expression. Julie looked between us but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Tim, it was like I was stuck staring at him, unable to look away from him. Eventually he turned and stalked over to Coach Taylor and I was finally able to look over at Julie who had a worried expression on her face.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed doing homework, we had just had dinner and I was beginning to feel sick. I hadn't had much morning sickness, something I was grateful, I had only thrown up a couple times. My mother had said that she didn't have much morning sickness when she was pregnant with me either. I had a feeling that this had something to do with the look Tim was giving me at training, it was unnerving. His stare had always unsettled me, but most of the time it was in a good way. This wasn't. He looked almost furious, but about what. It surely couldn't be because of Luke, we had only talked after all. Maybe Luke had said something to him during training. That must have been it. Tim was just being protective of me. It didn't mean anything, I could read into this too much or risk getting hurt. Tim didn't have any feelings for me, of that I was sure.

I laid my hand over my stomach. I was beginning to show and that filled me with both excitement and dread. Now it made everything so much real. Now everybody would know that I was pregnant.

My hand dropped from my stomach when I heard the door open, I looked up to see Luke standing in my doorway. I frowned in confusion, wondering what he was doing in my house let alone in my room.

"You mum said I could just come up" he said awkwardly "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine" I said moving my stuff so he could sit on my bed "What are you doing here?" I asked probably sounding ruder that I had wanted it to

"I wanted to talk to you" he said sitting down next to me

"What about?" I asked

"I got into a fight with Vince today, we were arrested" he said looking down in shame

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said looking up at me "He didn't do much damage"

"Did you get a few hits in?" I asked

He laughed before answering "Not really, wish I did but"

We both started laughing, until Luke caught my eyes and we starting staring into each other's eyes, that's when everything when silent. Luke started leaning in and I was conflicted about what to do. One part of my brain wanted to kiss him but the other didn't, the part that was in love with Tim. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. I kissed him back and he moved his hand up to cup the side of my face, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. When I ran my hands through his hair I was filled with memories of running my hand through Tim's hair, Luke's hair was different to Tim's. It was short and I couldn't do ran my hands through it as much as I could with Tim's.

I pulled away from Luke when I realised what I was doing. Not that I was kissing Luke, rather because I was comparing him to Tim, and that wasn't exactly an even fight. Both of us were breathless, Luke just sat there staring at me looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this" I said moving away from him

"Why?" he asked moving closer to me "Is it because of Riggins?"

"No" I said knowing that it was a lie "You deserve better than me"

"What are you talking about?" he asked "I don't deserve you, if anything you are too good for me"

"I'm pregnant for Christ Sake" I said "Do you really want to date a pregnant girl?"

"I don't care" he said leaning towards me

"But you will Luke, later on" I said pushing him away from me slightly "What are you planning to do?" I asked getting up "Stick around once I have the kid, you shouldn't have to have that responsibility"

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" he asked getting up

"If you still feel the same in a couple months, then maybe" I said "But right now I just can't be with you"

"Okay, a couple of months, I can do that" he said before kissing my cheek and then walking out my door

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. Why did Luke have to have feelings for me? It just made everything so much more difficult. If we had dated and then after I had the baby he didn't want to be with me anymore I'm pretty sure it would destroy me. I was already pretty broken up about Tim, I didn't need more boy drama in my life.


	7. Chapter 7- What I Deserve

**Chapter Seven- What I Deserve**

Yesterday had been Matt's dad's funeral, a sombre affair as funerals always were. I was going to an ultrasound appointment today before school, and I was hoping that Tim would be there. I didn't have my hopes too high but, seeing that Lyla was back in town. If he didn't show then that would be it, I promised myself that I would get over him, I deserved so much better than Tim. Maybe even see if I could patch things up with Luke and get another chance.

I was laying down on the examination table as the doctor ran the ultrasound equipment over my stomach, my mother was sitting next to me holding my hand. Tim was a no show, as expected. I looked up onto the screen and could make out a dark shadow that the Doctor was pointing to.

"Your baby looks healthy" said the Doctor "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes please" I said smiling

"Looks like you'll be having a baby boy" she said

Both mine and my mother's eyes starting watering, the tears glistened threatening to spill from our eyes. But they were tears of joy rather than sadness. There was a little bit of sadness in mine; I was sad that Tim wasn't here to find this out with me like he should be, but that was his decision, it was his own fault.

The Doctor gave me a picture and we left, my mother dropped me off at school before going to work. I walked through the halls and stopped at my locker to get out my books. When I had everything I needed I walked towards my classroom. I turned around the corner and ran straight into someone.

"Sorry" we both said looking up at each other and low and behold it was Luke, it must have been fate

"Hey Luke" I said trying to sound sweet

"Uh, hi Mackenzie" he said "Sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine" I insisted "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure" he said and we started walking together

"Is it too late to take back what I said before?" I asked "Because I really want to take it back, I thought about it and I think that I should give you a chance"

"You were pretty clear before" he said

"Yeah, but that's before I realised" I said but stopped, I didn't want to mention Tim, I didn't want him to think that he was my second choice "That was before I realised that you weren't going to hurt me. I was afraid that if I fell for you then you would leave and I would get hurt"I said my eyes starting to water

"Hey" he said pulling me into a hug "I'm not going to hurt you" he promised

"So I guess it's no too late" I said pulling away from him

"No, it's not" he said and I started smiling

I pulled Luke down into a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss was short but sweet, nothing like when I kissed Tim. But I pushed that thought away, I wouldn't think of Tim again while I was with Luke, I wouldn't compare them. I had to give Luke a chance.

"I went to the Doctor's today" I said pulling away from him. We started walking to class our hands intertwined

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned

"Everything is fine" I said smiling because of his concern for me "I found out the gender"

"What is it?" he asked

"A boy" I replied, my smile growing "A baby boy"

* * *

I was at home fiddling with my phone, I had tried calling Tim at least a dozen times but he never answered. Frustrated I sat down on the bed, dropping my phone onto my bedside table. My guess was that he was with Lyla, and I was okay with that. We weren't together and now I was with Luke, he could be with anyone he wanted. What I wasn't okay with was him blowing off the ultrasound appointment to be with her. I bet she didn't even know that I was pregnant, Tim wouldn't have told her because then she wouldn't have been with him.

After calling Tim a few more times I finally gave up and climbed into bed. I would go and talk to Tim tomorrow, let's just hope that Layla wasn't with him because that would really hurt me.

I pulled up outside of Tim's trailer and got out of the car. I walked over to the trailer and started banging on the door. I heard a groan and soon the door was opened, Tim was standing there looking at me with a disgruntled look. I looked over to see Lyla laying down on the bed. At that very moment I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I can see you're busy, I'll just talk to you later" I said before turning around and running back my car

I ignored Tim calling out my name and got into my car and started driving back to my house. I had to pull over by the side of the road because I couldn't make it home without crying. I finally let all of my tears out, letting all my emotions flow freely. I banged the steering wheel in anger. Anger at Tim, at Lyla, at myself. In fact I was just angry at the whole world.

When I finally got it together I drove home, running into the house and up to my room without saying anything to my mother. But my mother seemed to know exactly what had happened without even needing to ask. And so we just sat on the bed, me crying while my mother held me in her arms. We seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

* * *

It was late at night and I was curled up in my bed, drifting halfway between being awake and asleep, when I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I got up out of my bed and walked downstairs. I saw Tim standing by the front door with my father yelling at him while my mother desperately tried to calm him down; a feeble attempt, once my father was angry very little could calm him down.

"You will never be near my daughter again" yelled my father "She deserves so much better than your good-for-nothing ass"

I walked up to Tim and pulled him outside and away from my father before one of them started hitting the other, which was sure to happen. I pulled him down the driveway, closer to his car in case he needed to make a quick escape when my dad came out of the house with a shotgun.

"What the Hell were you thinking coming here?" I asked angrily

"I wanted to see you, then your crazy ass dad started yelling at me as soon as he saw me" he said

"You need to leave Tim" I said

"Why?' he asked "You've never cared about what your father wanted before"

"This isn't what he wants it what I want" I said getting even angrier

"What?" he asked confused

"You know what was today?" I asked and he just looked at me even more confused "The Doctor's appointment Tim"

"Oh, shit" he said suddenly remembering "I'm sorry, I was busy"

"Too busy with Lyla, right" I said and he looked down in shame "I found out the gender today" I said and he looked up in surprise "It's a boy in case you were wondering"

"That's great" he said taking a step forward but I stepped back "What's wrong?"

"I need you to leave me alone for awhile Tim, just give me some space" I said

"Why?" he asked

"I just need some time away from you, that's all" I said "I need to decide what's best for the baby"

"And I'm not what's best" he said angrily

"Maybe you're not" I said "Not right now at least"

"But, I'm the father" he said "I have a right to be there for the child"

"But you haven't been" I said "I just want you to prove to me that you can do this. Prove to my parents because there opinion does matter to me"

"Fine, whatever" he said walking to his truck

I sighed and watched him drive away, before going back inside. I went straight up to my room, not wanting to face my father. I didn't feel like getting a lecture at the moment. I laid down on the bed and my mother came up to my room, sitting down next to me.

"He's not good for you, honey" she said "You deserve better"

"I know" I replied

* * *

**Vote on the poll as to who you want Mackenzie to end up with, Luke or Tim.**


	8. Chapter 8- Realizations

**Chapter Eight- Realizations**

I was sitting on my bed doing my homework; Luke was sitting next to me doing his own homework, sparing a few looks my way every so often. His constant stare was distracting me too much for me to do any substantial amount of work. I heard a knock at my door and my mother peeked her head in.

"Do you two need anything?" she asked

"No thanks, we're fine" I said before Luke could answer

My mother simply nodded her head and left. I scoffed at her obvious attempt at spying on us.

"What?" asked Luke confused

"That was my mother's subtle attempt at making sure we weren't doing anything" I explained "Which given my current state isn't too far fetched"

Luke tensed up at the mention of my pregnancy, as he so often did. He assured me that he was okay with it but I didn't truly believe him. I didn't expect him to stick around after the baby was born. He wasn't the father and therefore it wasn't his responsibility. He didn't have to stay with me and look after my child. He moved away from me and winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said but winced again

"No you're not" I said reaching over and pulling up hi shirt to reveal a huge bruise "What happened?" I asked

"Injury at the farm" he said "It's nothing" he assured me

"That's not nothing" I said "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yeah, I've got some pills to help with the pain but I'm almost out" he said

"You need to see someone to get more, this could effect your football" I warned him

"I know that" he said annoyed

"Ask Tim about it" I advised "He might know how to get some"

"I will" he said getting his stuff "I'll see you later" he said before basically running out of the room

After Luke left my mother came up to my room and sat down next to me on the bed, a smile plastered on her face.

"How are things going with Luke?" she asked eagerly

I sighed and the smile fell from her face "I don't think we should be together"

"Why?" she asked "Is it because of Tim?"

"No, well yes" I said making her frown in disapproval "But mostly because I just don't have feelings for him, not as strong as I have for Tim"

"Honey, Tim's not the guy for you" she said putting her hand on my arm

"I don't want to be with Luke" I said angrily pulling my arm away from her "I want to be with Tim. And this just isn't fair on Luke"

"You do what you want" she said sighing "It's your life. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to like it"

"You don't have to" I said before getting up and leaving the room

I ran downstairs and out of the house to find Tim getting out of his truck. I stopped and we both just stared at each other, neither one of us moving a step towards the other.

"I want to show you something" said Tim, I just nodded in response and got into his truck.

* * *

"They said I came close" said Tim "Whatever that means. And they'll keep the resume close by, because you never know" he said taking the chain off of the gate

"There's no accounting for taste" I said "My mum says that all the time"

"I've heard that a few times" said Tim as we walked on to the property

Tim undid the button on his blazer and untucked his shirt. I stood next to him as we looked at the property, which was made even more beautiful by the setting sun.

"It's beautiful" I said

"You know, I never wanted that job anyway" he said "You see those trees right there, the little ridge, that's where the house is going to go" he said pointing "And then I want that deck that goes all the way around"

"A wrap around" I said and he agreed

"Maybe even a little guest house, you never know" he said "You see the tree line right there, I mean, I've walked this property a few times and it goes way, way beyond that, it's endless" he turned towards me "I wanted to show you this to prove to you that I am trying to be worthy of you and the baby"

"Tim, you are worthy" I said "And all of this, you wanting to get a job and the property just shows that you are willing to try"

"Maybe one day we'll live on this property with our son" he said

A sad smile crept up on my face. It was a lovely thought, but it was just a dream. I did want to have that life with Tim but a part of me didn't, the part of me that had feelings for Luke.

"That's a great idea" I said

"And maybe we'll have a whole brood of kids that can run around the property" he said

"And you'll teach them how to play football on the weekends, and you'll work at Riggins Rigs" I said continuing on this fantasy

"Sounds good to me" he said leaning closer to me

His face inched closer and I knew what he was about to do and yet I made no effort to stop him. I just let him come closer to me. Break down all my walls that I had built to keep him out.

"I'm with Luke" I whispered

"I don't care" he said before kissing me

The kiss was hot and passionate, it sent tingles all over my body and I swear I could feel fireworks going off in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. When I finally pulled away from him I was filled with this feeling of guilt.

"I can't do this Tim" I said trying to push him away

"Stop talking" he said "We'll have that Mackenzie, you and me and our baby. We'll live here on this property. I promise you that"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I said before slipping out of his grasp, turning and walking away

I had been walking along the side of the road for a few minutes when Tim pulled up next to me, like I knew he would.

"Get in" he ordered

I sighed before getting in; not bothering to put up a fight because he would never give in, and because I really didn't think walking all the way home would be a remotely good idea. I sat in the truck silently as Tim drove, but he didn't take me home, instead he took me back to his place. I got out of the car and followed Tim into the trailer. Before I could say anything Tim had me pressed up against the door of the trailer with his lips moving fast against mine.

Soon enough we were lying on the bed together, clothing had been removed and was strewn across the floor of the trailer. Our naked bodies intertwined and all other thoughts were cast from my mind, instead my mind was filled with thoughts of Tim, of passion and lust.

* * *

I was woken up not long after by the sounds of Tim getting dressed. I rolled over and looked over at him with a look filled with so much love, one that I could've sworn he reciprocated.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have to talk to Billy about something, I'll be back later" he said

"I should probably get home" I said sighing "But I really don't want to move"

"Then stay" he said moving over to sit next to me

"If you insist" I said smiling

Tim then leant down and kissed me, I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me. After a few minutes Tim pulled away from me, both of us were out of breath.

"I have to go" he said "I'll see you later"

Tim pressed a kiss to my forehead before walking out of the trailer. I rolled over on the bed and sighed out of happiness. Everything was falling into place, the only thing left was for me to breakup with Luke.

* * *

**Vote on the poll as to who you want Mackenzie to end up with, you can find it on my profile.**


End file.
